


Rainbow Cookie

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort Food, Community: comment_fic, Cookies, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Venom, Eddie Brock/Venom, "I can't believe I ate the whole thing!"





	Rainbow Cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



The table was decorated with pies and cakes and cookies, all of which had caught Venom’s eye. Tate tots and chocolate were his comfort go-to good of choice, but if the chocolate came in the form of yummy- ohy gooey straight from the oven pastries then Venom was wiggling happily inside Eddie’s chest. 

The smile and joy on Annie’s faces was bright when she offered Venom a cookie. The treats where meant for the children’s hospital fundraiser she was sponsoring, and there was no harm in offering Venom a little goodie--Annie was as sweet as the goodies she baked.

“Cookie!” Venom delightfully shouted, before stuffing the yummy-sweet treat into his mouth and devouring it. Eddie couldn’t hold back the smile as his friendly parasite made little ‘nom-nom-nom’ sounds. Eddie delighted in a slice of strawberry cake while Venom eagerly accepted another cookie from Annie; he even did a little tap dancing wiggle in Eddie’s chest as he washed the cookie down with a cold glass of milk. 

What began as one cookie became another, and then a slice of pie, followed by a half of the sweet sponge cake with pink icing and sprinkles and before Eddie knew it, his tummy ached from all the sweets and Annie stood in the doorway of the kitchen, eyes wind with befuddlement as Eddie passed out into a food coma. 

She wondered how in the world she could show up at the fundraiser with no treats and an insane story of how a symbiote with a sweet-tooth had eaten all the yummy-tummy goodies. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/998522.html?thread=110906746#t110906746)


End file.
